Many people use messaging systems (such as email accounts) as their de-facto online storage solution. For example, they email themselves and friends copies of files, photos, etc. Such messaging systems, however, are ill equipped for content management and lack functionality that is provided by file viewing applications (such as thumbnail views and hierarchical browsing). When trying to find a certain content item that is an attachment, a user must first find its associated email in what could be an extensive list of emails spanning multiple days, weeks, months, or years. Users that depend on their email account for online storage can easily lose track of attachments or forget about them.